Never AloneChapter 6
by martinichick32
Summary: Carmen finds a guy she just can't resist. He's sweet, nice, funny, respectuful, and really really HOT!


Never Alone-Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

Sorry if there are any spelling errors.

Carmen looked in the mirror. She'd been dieting for the past few months. Not a crash diet, but a healthy diet. It was really paying off too. She was getting skinnier and skinnier. She smiled at herself. She knew she would never look like Brooke, but she didn't care. Everyday, she was getting more self-confidence, and everyday she was beginning to love herself.

Carmen turned the corner. She was trying to get to class. **_Thwack!_** Apparently Carmen had knocked into someone. All of her books and papers had scattered everywhere. Carmen scrambled around on her knees, trying to collect all of her personal belongings. Looking up, her eyes locked with the person she'd knocked into. It was a guy. He had dark brown hair like hers. He had piercing blue eyes, and amazingly white teeth. "Hi!" he breathed. Carmen smiled.

Carmen walked into the room, grinning ear to ear. Brooke looked up. "Hey Carm, whoa what happened to you? Your face is all…glad looking." Carmen flopped onto the bed. "A guy!" she answered. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Anyone I know?" "I'm not sure. His name is Dylan, Dylan Lakes!" she said dreamily. "Oh, I know him, he's in one of my classes. I'm not sure which one though." Brooke replied. "He's so cute, I really like him!"

A week later, Carmen was sitting in the lounge. She was sipping the coffee she'd ordered while reading a magazine. She heard the noise of a chair across from her being pulled. She looked up. "Is this seat taken?" It was Dylan. Carmen shook her head. He sat down. "So, what are you planning on doing on Friday night?" he asked. "Ummmmm, nothing. At least not yet." She answered pretending not to seem eager. "Well, do you want to catch a movie and have dinner?" he asked. Carmen agreed. They were going to dinner and a movie.

Friday came slowly, but it came. Carmen was all ready for her date. She wore a long black skirt, a dressy black top and she carried the lime green bag she'd been carrying when she stood Sugar-Daddy up. She had to say, that she looked gorgeous. With her thinner body and everything else she looked great. She'd had Brooke do her make-up, and Sam do her hair.

Dylan picked her up right on time. He looked very hot. He was wearing black dressy pants and a white, button-up shirt. He had a black jacket in his hand. His blue eyes sparkled. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, grabbed her purse and closed the door. As she closed it, she caught a glimpse of Sam and Brooke giving her thumbs-up.

Dylan Lakes smelled really good. Carmen guessed that he was wearing cologne. First they were going to dinner. The same place where Brooke had gone before she'd been hit by Nicole's car. She cringed when she saw it. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, it's just…this is where my friend Brooke was hit by her ex-friend Nicole and her car." She explained. When they were seated, Carmen told him the whole story. He was a great listener. Even when they're food came, he didn't start eating until she did. Dylan was a real gentleman. He was very respectful, nice, and extremely handsome. He also was pretty funny too. "I went to Kennedy high for about a month when I started the first year, but then we moved, then we…well **I** moved back here to go to college." He told her.

The movie was great. It was a romantic comedy, Carmen's favorite. When they got back, Dylan walked her to her room. He kissed her goodnight, and asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course, she agreed. Inside, Brooke and Sam were waiting for her to tell them everything. She did.

Month's later, after another date with Dylan, she went to his room. His roommate was out partying the night away. "I'm not pushing you to do anything!" he informed. _Awwwww, that's so nice!_ She thought, but she did want to do it. She led him onto the bed, and you can figure out the rest…

**Epilogue**

**_Everyone graduated, and got a degree. Sam and Harrison got married, Brooke and George got married, and Carmen and Dylan got married and they continued their lived happily!_**


End file.
